


Fuck.

by Runs_With_Moogles



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runs_With_Moogles/pseuds/Runs_With_Moogles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb has a poorly timed and embarrassing confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck.

“Fuck, Robb,” Theon jumped up and started pacing Robb’s small dorm room, “Fuck!”  
Robb just flopped back on to the bed, as comfortable as ever despite Theon’s reaction to his accidental confession.

“Shit buggering cunt!” He exclaimed, “Auuuugh.” He practically threw himself on the bed as far away from Robb as possible, “I’m not- you’ve seen me date girls.”

“Quite a few. I’m also not a girl.”

Theon groaned, “But I’m not gay!”

“Neither am I. Sexuality is a spectrum—“

“Stop that right now. No gender and sexuality studies spiel.”

“Too bad. Romanticness is also a scale. So maybe you’re like aromantic with girls and bisexual.”

“What are you?” Theon asked, giving into his fate.

Robb shrugged, “I’m not sure yet but I know I like you.”

Theon looked away.

“I’m so- fuck- you know what’s happened to me, we grew up together. If I did, reciprocate your feelings, I’d be shit at it. I honestly wouldn’t know the first thing about… you. Us.” He sighed, “Can you maybe just leave?”

Robb stood up and opened the door, trying to shield his hurt expression.

“Wait.” Theon said, “Can you come back here, maybe in like an hour? I just need to… But I really—I swear I’ll come find you.”

Out in the hallway, Robb’s first reaction was to pull out his phone and dial Jon immediately. Even though Jon hated people calling. He kind of felt bad about doing it as soon as it happened but Jon picked up.

“Is it an emergency?” Jon asked with a panicked tone.

“No?”

“Is anyone hurt or dying?”

“No.”

Robb heard Jon’s sigh of relief.

“What’s up?”

“I just told Thon how I feel.”

“Oh?”

“I like him, like a lot. And I’m really sorry for calling you out of the blue, it’s been like a whole month but I couldn’t think of who else to talk to. Shit Jon, we’ve been sleeping together for the past four months. And we’ve been best friends for thirteen years!”

“Slow down. You’ve been sleeping with Greyjoy?”

“I know, not the obvious option, or the smart one but I love him. Jon, I love him so much.” Robb felt his breath quicken and fought to contain it, “I love his stupid golden hair and his stupid dirty jokes and his stupid fucking evasiveness and how fucking shy he gets sometimes. I really, really love him and I told him and he told me to leave.”

Jon hummed, a queue to go on.

“Not in an angry way, he just needs to process. I mean, until four months ago we both were straight.”

“College does wonders.” Jon chuckled.

“Help Jon.”

“That boy loves you back.” Jon started, “I don’t know if it’s in the same way but you might be the only person he loves, and that’s been true since day three. And if he says no, that might break you but you have to roll with it because we’re family and Catelyn might actually have your head, but I know he loves you. And maybe that has to be enough. And if he says yes, congratulations.”  
He took a deep breath and allowed Jon’s words to sink in for a while.

“And you’re not weirded out by the fact I’m sleeping with a guy?”

“That would be rather hypocritical of me.”

“Jon!”

“What?”

“You’re?”

“Remember Sam?”

“Yeah.”

“And Pyp, and Grenn?”

“And we made all those jokes about you being a virgin in high school.” Robb mused, “Wow, I’m sorry.”

“Not a problem.” He coughed, “I’m bi, by the way, just for sake of clarity.”

“Right.”

Suddenly the door to Theon’s room peeked open.

“Got to go,” Robb said suddenly, “We’re talking more about all those boys later though.”

Jon hung up.

“Theon-“ Robb never finished his sentence because he was being kissed. Fiercely though it quickly became soft. Robb’s arms encircled Theon hoping he would never have to leave but Theon pulled himself out of the embrace.

“So,” Theon said after they stared at each other a while with swollen lips, “I thought about it. And I don’t know if I love you like that, I don’t know if I can but I love you in other ways and I’m willing to try. For you.”

**Author's Note:**

> More squishy character studies. I'm super into Jon being awkward and confident at the same time and giving advice. And by far not my best work but fun to write and hopefully fun to read.


End file.
